Cinta Seorang Anak Kepada Ayahnya
by Fade Akira
Summary: kesempatan hanya datang satu kali, jangan kau sia-siakan itu semua. apalagi jika itu tentang permohonan.  oneshot  please Read And Review


*yawn* Minnaaaa~

kembali lagi bersama Fade yang udah ngantuk(?)

uh, kali ini Fade mau mempersembahkan cerita Angst...

ini cerita Angst yang pertama kali Fade buat, jadi jangan marahin kalau ada yang tidak berkenan ya

uh... kok jadi sepi ya? cuma ada Fade dan Om Disclaim, yaudah, nanti aku hire assistant deh, biar tambah rusuh (?)

yaudah, makin ngaco aja nih omongannya, langsung aja deh kita lihat Om Disclaim beraksi~ *fainted*

**Disclaim: yah, tu author tidur, bodo amat lah... yang penting Katekyo Hitman Reborn BUKAN PUNYA Fade Akira!**

**Warning: Miss typo, Caps, Chara Death, OOC, Gajeness, Jelek, Abal, Ancur.**

* * *

**Cinta Seorang Anak Kepada Ayahnya**

Pada suatu malam yang sunyi dan damai yang seharusnya semua orang tertidur lelap, tetapi terdengar suara menghebohkan dari kediaman Sawada.

"Nana, ada berita yang sangat penting." Ucap Iemitsu kegirangan sambil membawa selembar Koran dari lantai atas.

"Papa, jangan berteriak malam-malam, semua tetangga kan bisa terbangun. bahkan Tsu-kun juga bisa terbangun. Memangnya ada berita apa sampai papa berteriak sepeti itu?" ucap Nana sambil memegang sendok masak di tangannya.

"Sudah bertahun tahun aku menunggu hari ini. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan!" Sahut Iemitsu dengan senangnya.

"Ya, tapi apa yang papa dapat?" Ucap nana bingung dengan kalimat Iemitsu.

"Pekerjaan Nana! aku mendapat pekerjaan! Pekerjaan yang layak untuk papa." Ucap Iemitsu kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Nana.

"Oh papa, akhirnya papa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk papa. Nana ikut senang, tapi lain kali jangan berteriak jika ingin memberi tahu nana ya." lalu Iemitsu mengangguk perlahan dan diikuti dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih Nana. atas semua dukunganmu selama ini." kemudian Iemitsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nana.

"Papa," kemudian Nana menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Papa, Nana, kalian sedang apa." kemudian terdengar suara tidak jelas dari bawah kaki mereka.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." kemudian muka mereka berdua memerah semerah tomat.

Terlihat Tsuna kebingungan karena kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semua tidur, karena besok adalah hari terbahagia papa," ucap Iemitsu kepada Nana dan Tsuna

"Ya, ayo kita tidur cekarang, Tsuna cudah ngantuk." ucap Tsuna dengan kalimatnya yang masih tidak karuan.

Kemudian mereka semua bersiap-siap dan tidur dengan lelapnya bersama-sama untuk menanti hari esok.

Xoxoxoxo

Esoknya, Iemitsu memulai pekerjaannya dengan mulus, tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

Hari demi hari dia menjadi terbiasa dan ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Kemudian, hari demi hari berlalu, dan iemitsu pun semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia sampai-sampai jarang pulang kerumah, dan jarang bermain dengan keluarganya. Yang padahal, saat dia belum mendapat pekerjaan ini, dia selalu berada di rumah dan bermain bersama Nana dan Tsuna.

Pada Suatu malam, Iemitsu, sedang sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas pekerjaan kantor yang dibawa pulang ke rumah, karena keesokan harinya ada rapat umum yang sangat penting dengan para karyawan lainnya.

Ketika ia sedang asik menyeleksi dokumen kantor tersebut, Tsuna datang menemuinya, ia berjalan mendekati Iemitsu, dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ia memegang buku cerita baru, buku itu bergambar seorang peri kecil yang imut, sangat menarik perhatian Tsuna.

"Pa, liatlah!" Tsuna berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Iemitsu menengok ke arah Tsuna, sambil menurunkan kacamata bacanya, tetapi kalimat yang keluar hanya kalimat basa-basi.

"Wah, buku baru ya Tsuna?"

"Ya papa" Tsuna berseri-seri karena merasa ada tanggapan dari ayahnya.

"Bacakan untuk Tsuna dong pa" pinta Tsuna lembut.

"Wah, papa sedang sibuk sekali, jangan sekarang ya" sanggah Lemitsu dengan cepat.

Lalu Iemitsu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan didepannya, dengan serius. Tsuna terdiam sejenak, namun ia belum menyerah. Dengan suara lembut dan sedikit manja ia kembali merayu.

"Pa, Nana bilang papa mau baca untuk Tsuna"

kemudian, Iemitsu agak kesal, "Tsuna! Papa sedang sibuk, sekarang Tsuna suruh nana untuk membacakan ya"

"Pa, mama cibuk terus, papa liat gambarnya dulu deh, lucu-lucu kok" Ucap Tsuna dengan imutnya.

"Lain kali Tsuna, sana! Papa lagi banyak kerjaan" Iemitsu berusaha memusatan perhatiannya pada lembar-lembar kertas tadi.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Tsuna kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan tetap berdiri disitu, berdiri ditempatnya penuh berharap, dan tiba-tiba ia mulai lagi.

"Pa…, Gambarnya bagus, papa pasti suka."

"TSUNA! PAPA BILANG, LAIN KALI!" Iemitsu membentaknya dengan keras.

Kali ini Iemitsu berhasil, semangat Tsuna kecil terkulai, dia hampir menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia bergeser menjauhi ayahnya.

"Iya pa, lain kali ya pa?"

Tetapi, ia masih sempat mendekati ayahnya dan sambil menyentuh lembut tangan ayahnya ia menaruh buku cerita di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Pa, kalau papa ada waktu, papa baca keras-keras ya pa, supaya Tsuna bisa dengar."

Xoxoxoxo

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, tanpa berasa, dua pekan pun telah terlewatkan. Namun permintaan Tsuna kecil tidak pernah terpenuhi, buku cerita Peri Imut, belum pernah dibacakan untuk dirinya.

Hingga suatu sore terdengar suara hentakan keras.

Bruukk….!

Beberapa tetangga histeris dan segera melaporkan bahwa Tsuna kecil tertabrak kendaraan seorang pemuda mabuk yang melajukan kendaraannya dengan kencang di depan rumah Tsuna.

Tubuh Tsuna mungil terhentak beberapa meter, Nana dan Iemitsu datang dengan keadaan histeris. Dan dalam keadaan yang begitu panik, ambulance didatangkan secepatnya. Kemudian saat ambulance datang, Tsuna yang sudah tergeletak di jalan kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mobil itu, disertai kedua orang tuanya dan paramedis untuk menangani Tsuna dalam perjalanan.

Saat diperjalanan, Tsuna kecil sempat berkata dengan begitu lirih.

"Nana, Papa, Tsuna takut…, Tsuna sayang Nana dan Papa." Ucap Tsuna kecil yang rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat menanggung derita yang ia punya.

Darah segar terus keluar dari mulutnya hingga ia tidak tertolong lagi ketika sesampainya di rumah sakit terdekat.

Xoxoxoxo

Kejadian itu begitu mengguncangkan hati nurani Iemitsu, Tidak ada lagi waktu tersisa untuk memenuhi sebuah janji.

Kini yang ada hanya sebuah penyesalan. Permintaan sang buah hati yang sangat sederhana pun tidak dapat terpenuhi.

Masih segar terbayang dalam ingatan Iemitsu, tangan mungil anaknya yang memohon kepadanya untuk membacakan sebuah cerita, cerita dari buku cerita anaknya. Kini sentuhan itu terasa sangat berarti sekali.

",…Papa baca keras-keras ya pa, supaya Tsuna bisa dengar." Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di fikiran Iemitsu.

Sore itu, segalanya telah berlalu. yang tersisa hanya keheningan dan kesunyian hati, canda dan riang Tsuna kecil tidak akan terdengar lagi, Iemitsu mulai membuka buku cerita Peri Imut yang diambilnya perlahan dari tempat mainan Tsuna di pojok ruangan.

Bukunya sudah tidak baru, sampulnya sudah usang dan koyak. Beberapa coretan tak berbentuk menghiasi lembar-lembar halamannya seperti sebuah kenangan indah dari Tsuna kecil.

Iemitsu menguatkan hati, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia membuka halaman pertama dan membacanya dengan suara keras, tampak sekali ia berusaha membacanya dengan keras, Ia terus membacanya dengan keras-keras, halaman demi halaman. Dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Tsuna, dengar papa baca ya" selang beberapa kata, hatinya memohon lagi.

"Tsuna, papa mohon ampun nak"

"Papa sayang Tsuna"

Seakan setiap kata dalam bacaan itu begitu menggores lubuk hatinya, tak kuasa menahan itu Lemitsu bersujut dan menangis, memohon satu kesempatan lagi untuk mencintai.

* * *

***masih Om Disclaim* gini nih, kalo gak punya sekertaris..., seksi *plak***

**gak ada yang bantuin, yang kena gua juga kan...**

**udah ah, pokok'e karena aku Om Disclaim, inget ya! KHR BUKAN PUNYA Fade Akira!**

**Tolong tinggalkan Review dan Kripik singkong (?) tapi jangan pedes-pedes, soalnya gak ada obat sakit perut (?)**

***Author bangun* GAJE LOO! *Author tidur***

**WTF! bangun tidur cuma bilang gitu... bodo amat! yang penting READ AND REVIEW!**

***moga2 besok ada Sekertaris, jadi gak repot2 kayak gini dah***


End file.
